


Ложь во спасение

by de_maria_na



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив до сих пор не уверен, что предпочитает ложь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ложь во спасение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the lies we tell to save ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182041) by [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible). 



– Меня выпускают под твое наблюдение, – говорит Джеймс капитану, который в ответ только пожимает своими широкими мускулистыми плечами.

– Это ненадолго. Они просто хотят убедиться, что ты не станешь никого убивать, – улыбается он, и Джеймс чересчур резко усмехается в ответ.

– Разве не это на повестке дня? – шутит он и понимает, что ещё рано, когда капитан чуть заметно вздрагивает. Джеймс тут же стирает с лица всякое выражение и позволяет Стиву вывести себя из здания.

– Если не возражаешь, мы поедем на метро, – говорит ему Стив, перебросив через плечо один из джеймсовых вещмешков. На Джеймсе рюкзак, но он, если честно, не слишком дорожит вещами, которые упаковали ему в ЩИТе на выходе из камеры-одиночки. У него и раньше, по большому счету, ничего не было. Все принадлежало Красной Комнате.

Они путешествуют в молчании, слушая перестук колес по рельсам и низкое гудение голосов в заполненном людьми вагоне. Джеймс видит, как Стив открывает было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумывает. Они выходят на станции в Бруклине и поднимаются наверх во влажный, холодный зимний полдень.

– Февраль, – отвечает Стив прежде, чем Джеймс успевает спросить.

– Ну и болото здесь, – замечает Джеймс, меся ногами грязный снег. Жижа быстро просачивается в ботинки, но холод бодрит не хуже, чем хороший трах или четкая зачистка. Он чувствует себя живым.

При необходимости он бы мог перехитрить Стива. Возможно, не убежать от него, но знаешь, у него могло бы получиться. У них обоих в крови сыворотка. Джеймс мог бы вырваться. Стоит только захотеть. Встроенный в его программу код самоуничтожения медленно, но верно устранили за месяцы ее раскодирования, а дальнейших инструкций Джеймсу не давали. Так что – он пойдет со Стивом. Может, как предположил однажды директор Фьюри, когда-нибудь из орудия он станет агентом.

Это было бы неплохо.

– Да уж, – говорит довольно Стив, и Джеймс видит, что тот шагает уже не так нервно, как раньше. – Здорово снова видеть тебя на ногах, Баки.

Джеймс не отвечает.

– Баки? – зовет Стив.

Баки — то самое имя, которым Стив впервые назвал его на вашингтонском мосту, имя, которое, очевидно, очень много значит для капитана; то, которое давно не произносили.

Во время раскодирования ему сказали, что его настоящее имя – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, но до того, как попасть в Красную Комнату, он откликался на Баки. На этот раз ему сохранили достоинство, дав возможность самому выбрать себе имя, и он остановился на Джеймсе. Ему необходимо как-то отделить прежнюю свою жизнь от нынешней.

– Я – Джеймс, – морщится он. – Прошу.

Лицо Стива мрачнеет.

– О, Боже, прости... Джеймс, – мямлит он, заметно смущенный.

– Для тебя это и вправду странно, – тихо отвечает Джеймс. – Так что, гм. Не вопрос.

***

Особняк Стива потрясает своими размерами.

– Ого, – говорит Джеймс, и его голос разносится по холлу.

– ЩИТу легче обеспечить необходимый уровень безопасности в особняке, чем в квартире, – пожимает плечами Стив. – К тому же, если меня попытаются убить, никто по ошибке не перережет горло моему неудачливому соседу. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

– Так ты живешь здесь один? – спрашивает Джеймс.

– Почти, – отвечает Стив. В отдалении позвякивает бубенец ошейника и вдруг Стива сбивает с ног крупный пес – дворняга, совсем не породистый. – Это Коди, – говорит Стив Джеймсу.

– Он из приюта? – спрашивает Джеймс, опускаясь на корточки и давая Коди возможность хорошенько себя обнюхать. Он осмотрительно предлагает ту свою руку, что из плоти и крови, а не из металла. Всему своё время.

Стив кивает и Джеймс чуть не закатывает глаза. Как же иначе.

– В доме было слишком тихо. Не хватало жизни. Я заглянул в питомник и не смог уйти без него. – Стив встает. – Давай я покажу тебе твою комнату.

Джеймс, по сути, получает в свое распоряжение целый этаж. Стив расположился в хозяйской спальне на втором этаже, предоставив Джеймсу на выбор три спальни на верхнем.

– Я подумал, ты захочешь комнату с выходом на крышу, но, мм, ты можешь выбрать любую, – бормочет Стив.

Стив прав: Джеймс выбирает угловую комнату со съемной лестницей на крышу. Там он и проводит первую ночь, глядя на раскинувшийся под ним город, раздумывая, сумеет ли он найти в нем место для себя.

***

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя обманывал? – напрямик спрашивает Джеймс однажды за овсянкой.

Стив бледнеет.

– Что?

– Я не тот, кого ты помнишь, – честно заявляет Джеймс. – Но я знаю, каким он был. От этого так просто не избавишься. Так что, гм. Я мог бы побыть им. Для тебя. Если тебе так проще.

Стив опускает ложку с овсянкой. Его лицо искажается, как от сдерживаемых слез.

– Джеймс, – негромко говорит Стив. – Мне это не нужно.

– Да ну? Тебе же он нравился, правда? – спрашивает Джеймс, но на этот раз он перевоплощается в Баки: тот же тягучий бруклинский выговор, та же дерзкая поза, тот же наклон головы и самодовольная ухмылка.

Стив меняется в лице, будто увидел привидение.

– Перестань, – шепчет он, уже поднимаясь из-за стола, и Джеймс хочет знать, что будет дальше. – Ты. Боже, ты же понятия не имеешь, что _творишь_.

– Так останови меня, – ухмыляется Джеймс, и откуда только взялось это веселое упрямство?

Стив действительно издает какой-то _скулящий_ звук и припечатывает Джеймса к дверце холодильника. От холода тот вздрагивает и, подняв свою металлическую руку, хватает ею Стива за горло. Но пальцы не сжимает — это предосторожность, чтобы Стив не убил его за то, что он слишком много себе позволил.

К тому же, Стив прав: Джеймс не знает, что творит. Он твердо уверен, что до безвременной кончины Баки, они со Стивом были как братья, что в любых испытаниях они стояли плечом к плечу. Что Баки ради него пошел бы на смерть (как он и сделал, в конце концов). Но иногда ему снятся тепло палатки и обнаженное тело под кончиками пальцев, и лицо Стива. Джеймс не идиот, но не считает, что на передовой Баки и Стив могли хоть с чем-то _определиться_. Так что дразнить Стива этим лицом, насмехаться над ним... Да уж: это было совсем не мило.

Вообще-то, это было попросту жестоко.

И всё равно.

Это нужно было сделать.

Джеймс уже собирается извиниться, как Стив вдруг подается вперед и целует его – жадно, страстно. Джеймс никак не отвечает на поцелуй, просто стоит, зажатый между холодильником и телом Стива, и не делает ничего. Когда Стив понимает, что его не целуют, то отшатывается, его губы влажные, а глаза – распахнутые.

– О Боже, – стонет Стив. – Не может... черт. – Стив тут же вылетает из кухни, хватает свою куртку и захлопывает за собой входную дверь.

***

Позже, когда Стив возвращается домой, глаза у него красные и опухшие.

– Не делай так больше, – говорит Стив.

– Ладно, – соглашается Джеймс.

Никто из них не просит прощения. Джеймс решает, что они квиты.

*** 

Жизнь идет своим чередом. Баки просиживает за просмотром Netflix. Стив больше не делает попыток его поцеловать. Более того, Стив начинает встречаться с Наташей, удивив этим всех, потому что Джеймс прекрасно знает, каково оказаться у нее между ног. Честно говоря, все это попахивает кровосмешением, но как бы то ни было, Стив позволяет ему у себя жить и Джеймс не может жаловаться на его отношение.

Он всё же подает в ЩИТ прошение о собственной квартире. Отказ приходит незамедлительно. Но он хотя бы попытался.

***

Баки разрешено тренироваться в ближайших одобренных ЩИТом залах. Это отличное развлечение, и он подстраивает свои тренировки так, чтобы как можно реже пересекаться со Стивом.

Так что Стив, ступающий на ковер, оказывается полнейшей неожиданностью. Стив кивает в сторону ринга и Джеймс уже предвкушает будущую драку.

– Надень эти, – угрюмо говорит ему Стив.

– А что, повод отыскался? – спрашивает Джеймс, но все равно натягивает красные перчатки. К чему откладывать неизбежное?

Стив изгибает бровь. – Чем, по-твоему, мы занимались последние два месяца?

Джеймс пожимает плечами. – Тоже верно. Так что, сейчас мы пар выпускаем?

Стив делает парочку пробных ударов в воздух. – Возможно.

Это хороший бой. Противники они достойные: оба быстрые и сверхъестественно сильные. В итоге у ринга собирается толпа агентов ЩИТа: немногие упустят возможность посмотреть, как намнут друг другу бока Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат.

Когда Джеймс явно нечестным движением заезжает Стиву локтем в живот, кто-то из агентов выкрикивает «Эй! Не по правилам!», но Стив только отмахивается. «Сейчас все можно», – говорит Стив толпе и Джеймсу. Он улучает момент, когда Джеймс отвлекается, чтобы задвинуть ему кулаком в челюсть.

– Черт возьми, – стонет Джеймс, перебарывая головокружение. Он сплевывает кровь на пол ринга. – Ты ещё не все зубы растерял?

– Не-а, – ухмыляется Стив, кровь из пореза на лбу стекает по щеке. – Хотя мы оба похожи на пару тряпичных кукол, подранных сворой бродячих собак. Думаешь, хватит?

– Пока да, – задумчиво отвечает Джеймс, швыряя перчатки в угол. У него до сих пор звенит в голове.

*** 

В день, когда Джеймсу присваивают статус агента, умирает Пегги Картер. Стив приходил к ней в дом престарелых и она, несомненно, сохранила ясность ума до самого конца.

В тот вечер Стив не возвращается домой. Джеймс звонит Наташе, и она говорит, чтобы он не лез не в свое дело.

– Ты тоже не знаешь где он, – понимает Джеймс.

– Стив в состоянии о себе позаботиться, – вздыхает Наташа. – Нам обоим это хорошо известно.

*** 

Три дня спустя Стив появляется на похоронах в новом костюме и с мешками под глазами. Джеймсу тоже позволено посетить похороны и, когда Стив встает рядом с ним, он ничего не говорит.

– Брюс дал пожить у себя пару дней, – тихо объясняет Стив, и Джеймс заставляет его замолчать одним прикосновением одетой в перчатку руки (оказывается, перчатки беспокоят людей меньше, чем металлические пальцы, торчащие из рукавов).

Похороны скромные и недолгие. Джеймс нечасто бывал на похоронах, хоть и стал причиной для многих. Он помнит, кем Пегги была для Баки, но одно дело знать это, и совсем другое – прочувствовать. 

Стив не плачет на службе. Кажется, у него уже не осталось слез.

Они вместе возвращаются домой в кэбе.

– Так что, – спрашивает Стив, завязывая разговор в тишине салона. – Агент Барнс. Звучит?

– Ага, – отвечает Джеймс, и с удивлением понимает, что не лжет. Иметь цель, подчиняться приказам – это было всей его жизнью так долго, что вернуться к этому кажется нормальным. – Звучит.

– Я рад за тебя, – искренне говорит Стив.

– Кто-то же должен прикрывать твою спину, – смеется Джеймс, и Стив каменеет. Джеймс морщится. – Прости. Иногда грань между нами почти стирается.

– Ничего, – шепчет Стив.

***

Ночью Джеймса будит Стив, разнося свою спальню. Сначала Джеймс не понимает, что это за шум: злоумышленник, террористы, выполняющие свои угрозы (он знает, что Стив получает такие каждый день). Каждое движение отточено до предела: в одной руке у Джеймса пистолет, в другой — нож, он готов нанести смертельный удар, как только ворвется в спальню на первом этаже, где ночует Стив

Но находит там только Стива. Он в ярости, глаза у него красные, а в руках он сжимает обломки стула.

Стив выпрямляется и шмыгает носом. 

– Прости, – бросает он. – Я тебя разбудил?

– По-моему, ты разбудил всех в радиусе двух миль, – осторожно говорит Джеймс, опуская оружие. Стив роняет обломки стула, и они грохаются на пол.

– Не слишком-то супергеройское поведение, – признает Стив.

– У всех бывают плохие дни, – тихо отвечает Джеймс. – Или годы.  _ Столетия _ .

– Я был с ней, когда она умерла, – рассказывает Стив. – Она была в сознании почти до самого конца. Спрашивала меня о нашем свидании. Сказала, что я безнадежно опоздал. – Стив улыбается, но его выдают глаза. – Она была права.

– Ты не виноват, – говорит Джеймс, медленно, но решительно приближаясь к нему. Стив бросает взгляд на джеймсову руку.

– И в этом тоже, – хрипло говорит Стив. Он садится на постель и обхватывает голову руками. – Я просто. Я все потерял. Я потерял тебя, потерял Пегги, потерял всю свою _жизнь_. Я устал от потерь, пока весь мир твердит мне, что я победитель. Я не победитель. Я просто парень в трико.

– Ты не можешь никого потерять, Стив, – негромко говорит Джеймс. – Потому что люди тебе не принадлежат. Они живут своей жизнью с тобой или без тебя. Пегги прожила счастливую жизнь. А сейчас тебе просто очень больно.

Джеймс знает, что уже завтра Стив будет в порядке, что он опять наденет на себя маску национальной иконы ради публики и спокойной силы для коллег. Но Джеймс знает, что может помочь. И давно уже мечтает ощутить тело Стива прижатым к своему.

Поэтому Джеймс принимает решение.

– Хочешь, я стану им для тебя сейчас? – спрашивает Джеймс, его голос в темноте полон неуверенности.

Стив перестает вздрагивать и поднимает на него взгляд.

– Пожалуйста, – шепчет он, и Джеймс мгновенно превращается в Баки, обнимает Стива за плечи, и тот прячет лицо у него на груди.

– Боже, мне так тебя не хватает, Бак, – говорит ему Стив.

– Я же с тобой, дурачина, – с нажимом говорит ему Джеймс. – Я всегда рядом, – Джеймс обнимает Стива за трясущиеся плечи.

Когда сорванное дыхание Стива приходит в норму и он целует Джеймса, на поцелуй отвечает уже Баки.

***

Этого не стоило делать, решает Стив после случившегося.

В его постели – обнаженный Джеймс на пропитанных потом и телесными жидкостями простынях, и всё, что было – ошибка.

– Надеюсь, ты меня не просто из жалости трахнул, – говорит Стив, и ругательство легко соскальзывает с языка. Джеймс ерзает.

– Нет, не только, – отвечает Джеймс. – Мне хотелось узнать, каково это с тобой. Разок.

– Так ты понимаешь, что это не повторится, – вздыхает Стив. – Джеймс, Боже, я смотрю на тебя, но вижу его.

Джеймс усаживается повыше, простыня у него на бедрах соблазнительно соскальзывает. – Да, я в курсе. – Внезапно Стив сражен нежностью кожи на боку Джеймса. Джеймс чуть улыбается, и Стив быстро отводит взгляд.

На мгновение повисает молчание.

– Мы могли бы встречаться, – небрежно бросает Джеймс.

– Что, прости? – хрипит Стив.

– Больше никакого Баки, в смысле. Только ты и я. Мы могли бы встречаться, – вновь предлагает Джеймс. Он натягивает простынь на бедра и разворачивается лицом к Стиву. – Нам стоит хотя бы попытаться, – Джеймс молча улыбается, будто припоминая прошлое, шутку, известную только им двоим. – Ну знаешь. Будет чем заняться.

 


End file.
